Shares and Spiral, Drills and Transformations, Moe and GAR
by Meanjojo
Summary: This is the tale of Nepgear. Since the arrival of a certain blue haired, cape wearing, badass, she has yet to realize that her destiny has changed. They say you can't defy fate. Well she's going to learn that all you have to do is punch fate in the face and continue on. "I was born into this world, not only to protect it, but to cherish it everyday. I'll dig towards the heavens!"
1. Chapter 1

One cannot imagine, what the after life would be like, some say they go to higher planes of existence, like heaven, some say that those that can't enter Heaven shall go to a place called Hell, or if you can't enter either Purgatory. However one has to remember these are just theories, one has to die to experience it, but they can't come back to life, unless they are reincarnated, but alas another theory on life after death.

Absolutely none of that would matter to this person. If he enters Heaven, he achieved a goal, if he enters Hell he'll force his way out, not out of pure strength, but just pure hot blooded determination. After all the one and only mighty Kamina, won't just sit around and cower in fear, who the hell do you think he is.

However, he would go to neither of those places, instead he will enter a place that no one would expect to go, Gamindistri. His very soul chose this place, don't know how, but it did. Now then, let us see how a man of fighting spirit... adapts to his new environment.

…...

Kamina awoke to see red and cloudy skies. He immediately jumps up from his laying position, to see a large structure with an eye, random junk everywhere, and puddles of random stuff that is definitely not water.

The first thing to come to his mind was not 'where am I' or 'what is this place' it was rather, "So this is hell." He takes a quick look around once more. "Pretty boring place if you ask me, where is all demons? Where are all the fiery pits?" He asked no one in an annoyed tone, he was ready to go to hell and fight, but instead all he got was a boring place.

"Eh. Whatever, I guess I'll find the head honcho of this place, sooner or later, he better get ready for an ass kicking."

He took a quick glance around his body to see what he had on him. His signature shades was on his face, his bad ass cape on his back, no shirt just the way he likes it, his pants, and sandals. One must not forget his sword, which he held behind his neck.

And so he wandered around 'hell' using the giant eye structure as a guide. After a few minutes or so wandering around.

"Damn this is boring!" Kamina shouted, as no action happened for at least a while now

His wish would be granted at the sound of some sort of laughter it was nearby as well. Using the pile of junk as a shortcut, he comes across a scene. One giant black thing and three girls. He had a quickly thought up of nicknames for the girls, small, pinky, purple. Purple appeared to be cowering in fear.

"My- my attack didn't work?!" Purple shrieked out of obvious fear.

"I barley felt a thing, you call that an attack?" The giant taunted. The giant raised it's hammer ready to strike purple down.

"Gear!" "Ge-Ge!" small and pinky yelled out.

Now was the perfect time to intervene, before the giant could do anything, Kamina shouts, "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

The giant stopped and looked towards the direction of the shout, so did the three girls. Standing atop the hill of junk, Kamina slowly unsheathes his sword.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Ignoring the obvious question Kamina continued unsheathing his sword, while talking, "Pick on someone your own size, you giant S.O.B! Attacking young defenseless girls? How low is that? I'll tell you how low! Low enough to warrant an ass kicking by me! The mighty Kamina!" He finishes unsheathing as the blade shines.

His glasses creating an almost intimidating sparkle as well.

The giant merely laughed taunting Kamina, "You? You think you could defeat me? CFW Judge!" The CFW turned it's body towards Kamina, "A mere human cannot hope to fight me! However, I will honor your death wish!"

Just the way he likes them feisty, "I'll show you my awesome fighting spirit, you should be more worried for yourself, cause I don't show mercy!"

Charging down the junk mountain he readies himself for a jump. He jumped high in the air landing a few feet in front of Judge. He immediately charged him. He got up close and randomly hit the giant with his sword, no correlation as he never had trainer. He quickly moves to the side of the giant as a hammer came down where he was standing.

He continued to slash at Judge, absolutely no scratches were on it as he kept slashing. He continued to dodge the hammer annoying Judge, "Stand still you little shit!"

A quick retort back, "Take some damage you son of a bitch!"

"Gaaaaaaah!" The hammer was coming down faster as Kamina dodged each and every one of them.

A sudden flash of white.

"My eyes!" Judge stopped attacking as he couldn't see.

Kamina stopped as well and looked at the small one holding up a crystal, he gave a thumbs up.

"We have to get out of here, Gear come on, you come with us!" She pointed at Kamina.

Normally he wouldn't run away from a fight, but something tells him he needs bigger firepower to take out this guy, so he turned to Judge, "Your lucky, you giant weirdo, next time we'll settle this!"

"Just you wait! When my retinal scanners come back online, you'll be dead!"

And so they ran, Kamina followed the girls as they seem to know what they were doing, he decided to ask some questions, "Hey did you bunch kick the bucket as well?"

"Kick the bucket?" Pinky questions.

Small however, "What?! No, were in the Gamindistri Graveyard!"

"We don't have time for this, just keep running!" small yells.

They arrive at some weird portal thing, "Alright we're here!"

"I feel faint..." purple collapses.

"Ge-Ge!"

"Damn, Histoire, quickly teleport us out of here!"

"Understood, get ready!" an unknown voice said.

Kamina could feel his body tingle all over, it was a weird sensation, but it quickly came to an end as he blacked out.

…...

Kamina awoke. He could feel his body on a soft bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to see his glasses, his cape, and sword on a desk next to him. The next thing he sees is purple, small, and pinky having a conversation with... an even smaller person?

A normal routine would be to slowly get out of bed, while making as much noise as possible, due to the creaking of the bed. Kamina jumped out of bed making a loud creak and a 'thud' of feet hitting the ground.

This startled the bunch as they turned around, "What the goodness!?"

"Hey." Kamina casually begins to get his belongings off the desk, he starts with the sword.

"It would appear that you have arisen as well." The tiny tiny person said, "Naturally we would like to ask some questions."

"Sure." Kamina puts on his cape, not looking back.

"We shall start off simple, who are you?"

Kamina was about to reach for his triangular glasses, but stopped midway hearing a question he always wants people to ask.

Kamina turned around with a crazed smile, "Alright!" This startled the tiny tiny person a bit, due to the sudden increase in volume, "Get those wax out of your ears, cause I'm gonna tell ya!" He points towards the sky, "The legend of team Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about their leader, a paragon of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they're talking me! The might Kamina!"

A pregnant silence fills the room, as everyone in it was speechless, because they have no idea what he's talking about.

"Huh?" Was the collective response of everyone else in the room.

Small broke the silence however, "Enough messing around!" She scolded, "Tell us, what were you doing in the Graveyard!?"

"Isn't that obvious, I kicked the bucket!" He yelled, with strange enthusiasm.

Another brief pregnant silence.

"You thought you died?" small questioned a bit shocked.

"Thought I did? I did die!"

"You did?"

"How the hell else, would I end up in that place! The sky was about right for Hell! I was ready to beat the hell out the big honcho!"

The small girl, appeared to have a vein pop out of her head, "Your not dead and in Hell!"

"So am I dead and in Heaven?"

"No, you're not!"

"Aww, man I was ready to beat the big honcho in Heaven. Wait if I'm not in Heaven or Hell, then where the hell am I?

Small looked like she was ready to bust the wall down or beat Kamina, its probably the later.

Pinky stepped in seeing small getting irritated, "Mr... Kamina, you're not dead."

"Oh. Alright." Kamina understood.

"That's what I was telling you!"

"Should've been more specific."

Small clenched her fist tightly, she calmed down a bit letting out a small breath.

The tiny tiny one spoke up, "Please elaborate, what made you think you died?"

"What does elaboerate mean?"

"Elaborate meaning, explain to us in detail."

"Alright so it went like this." Kamina told his finale battle and how he died.

Silence filled the room after he told his story, needless to say they didn't believe it.

The tiny tiny spoke to small, "I think he is what you would call crazy."

"No kidding."

Kamina was a bit peeved at this, but let it go, "Believe me or don't believe me, I don't care, just tell me where I am."

"You are currently in the Basilicom of Planeptune."

"Planeptune?"

"Yes, Planeptune, one of the four kingdoms of Gamindistri."

"Gamindistri?"

Small gave a puzzling look, "You know Gamindistri, the place you are living in as a whole?"

"Nope doesn't ring a bell."

"How does it not ring a bell? Have you been living under a rock?"

No one expect an answer from Kamina, "Does living underground count?"

Small stood in place shocked at the answer, to a usually rhetorical question.

The tiny tiny person was lost in thought, "That might explain, how you don't know."

"I guess it does tiny tiny."

"Oh my how rude of me, you don't even know our names."

"No."

"Well then, I am Histoire, the oracle of Planeptune." Histoire introduced herself.

"My name is Compa. I'm a nurse in training."

Small shook her head snapping out of her trance, "The name's IF."

Purple was the last to introduce herself, she nervously fidgeted around, before introducing herself, "Hello, my name is... Nepgear." She extended her hand.

Kamina couldn't help, but feel a familiar aura about her. It was gnawing at him like he's seen this type of behavior before. He took her hand and shook once.

"Goodness!" She suddenly yelped, "Oh. Uh. Sorry, your hand, it's just big."

"Don't worry about it." Yep really, really familiar.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but we should get back to our previous topic we had on hand." Histoire said, "Now Nepgear it may be sudden, but I must ask you to recount what occurred at the Graveyard three years ago."

"Of course."

Nepgear explained what happened at this Graveyard. The hopeless struggle against this CFW Magic.

IF was the first to react, "That's insane. All of you lost against a single opponent?"

Compa was next, "That's so hard to believe, how can the CPUs lose?"

Kamina stayed silent for a bit.

"Can I ask a question now?" Nepgear asked, "What happened to Gamindistri after the battle? You said it's been three years."

"The situation is bleak, I am afraid. ASIC, under the assumed command of Arfoire, controls much of the world." Histoire spills the details.

"Disc burning, disc copying. Even kids now see piracy as normal, and have put their faith in it." IF spoke more information.

Compa added in, "In other words, everyone believes in ASIC, so the faith that powers the CPUs has grown very weak."

"Well with the CPUs absent from their nations, it's no surprise... We failed to save them."

"And we have learned that ASIC's goal is to revive the Deity of Sin. With the rate our world is declining they may achieve that goal."

"But, isn't there anything we can do to stop them?"

Kamina still waited for the right time to speak.

"Yes, one way exists. And that way is you Nepgear. Along with the other CPUs' younger sisters, your fellow CPU Candidates."

"Wait, me? And I'm not the only CPU Candidate?"

"Correct. As you know, only the CPUs themselves and the CPU Candidates are able to gather shares. If enough shares are recovered, ASIC and those affiliated with it should weaken."

Kamina stopped listening and stared at Nepgear, who was lost in thought, he could tell something was bothering her. The familiarity of this kept gnawing at him. 'Dammit why is this so familiar!?'

"Hey you listening Gear." IF directed her attention to the lost in thought Gear.

"Huh? Oh um... Yes."

Histoire smiled obliviously, "Very well, then allow me to give you this." Histoire gave some weird rectangle looking device to Nepgear.

"What is it?"

"This is the N-Gear. It is a portable device with a multitude of functions. It should prove invaluable to you."

"Th- thanks, but are you sure I can do this?"

"Yes, as you are the only one who can."

"We should work on your combat skills first-" IF started.

"I can't do it!" Nepgear shouted she looked on the verge of tears.

"Huh?"

"I was too weak to protect the CPUs, my sister, and even myself."

"Ge-Ge..." "Gear..."

"I'm too weak to-"

Perfect timing, "Enough."

She stopped and stared at Kamina, "Don't wallow in self pity, once you do that it's all over."

"But... I can't handle myself in a fight, I wasn't able to protect-" Nepgear started to repeat

"It doesn't matter, what happened back then, even though I have no idea what's going on, all that matters is right now."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to-"

"Strength or skill doesn't matter in a fight."

IF interrupted after hearing that, "Huh? That's all that matters in a fight."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter, as long as you have fighting spirit, you can get through anything."

"Then, I must have low fighting spirit then..." Nepgear pushed herself down.

"Then how about digging, think of it like that." Kamina's voice started to get louder.

"Digging?" Nepgear looked at Kamina, in a questioning manner.

"Fighting is like digging your way out of a hole with your drill." Kamina's voice got even louder, "You advance further with each turn! The faster you drill, the faster you go, the more you'll succeed! Your goal not only dig out, but dig towards the Heavens!" He pointed upwards once again, "Just keep on digging, if there's wall in your way smash it down! Once you made it through, It means you've WON!"

No one knows how, but Nepgear bravely nodded at the speech. "Alright!"

Kamina smiled. He handed his sword to Nepgear, who struggled to hold it due to the sheer size, along with the weight of it, "Goodness!"

He got his glasses off the table and put them on, "Alright then, next order of business!"

IF got out of a trance she was in after hearing the speech, "Yes, we shall head to the guild first and try to recover shares."

Kamina only stared at IF, "Sooner or later someone better explain this to me."

"Are you sure I can do this?" Nepgear was starting to show doubt again.

Kamina only smiled, "Of course, as long as you've got fighting spirit, nothing can stand in your way!"

Nepgear has yet to realize, her destiny has changed. For better or for worst.

…...

 **This just came to my mind when I re-watched Gurren Lagann for the umpteenth time, well more like after when I suddenly thought of HDN, then Kamina (You were too awesome for the world), then to Nepgear, you know the basics of thinking up a crossover.**

 **So now we got Kamina being a mentor to Nepgear, so yeah Major GAR makeover for her.**

 **I suck at drawing and editing (a picture) so have a generic pic. If anyone knows a guy who can draw and knows both franchises, please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coughing up blood, Kamina could only stand straight with a his hand clutching his crouching knee. He was smiling, even though his death was sure.

He lifted his head to his would be killer. The once pure purple friend, now covered in blood, but it wasn't from enemies.

His smile didn't let up, confusing purple. He was about to die, but kept on smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

Kamina let out a heartfelt laugh, but coughed up more blood, "Isn't it obvious, you're doing what I've been telling you to do the whole time. Following your own path."

Purple could only hold back her tears for so long, "But-" She tensed not finishing her sentence.

Her sword was in a resting position, not raised pointing downward. A cursed sword. Kamina used his free hand to guide the sword towards his heart, much to the dismay of purple, who tried to resist, but at the same time couldn't.

"No..." Her silent voice resisted.

Kamina took off his signature glasses and placed them on her, "Any normal person, would be sadden and dishearten that their friend is killing them."

She tensed up hearing the word 'friend.' After all that has happened, he still calls her that, she can't tell if she wants to be happy that he still does, or sad that he still does.

"F-Friend?"

"Yeah." Kamina nodded, not continuing.

She doesn't understand, why does he still call her that, just why? She can't understand, she just can't. She lets out a flow of tears.

"Hey no crying." Kamina ruffled her hair for the last time.

"I feel angry at you, sad that you did this, but I can't help but feel proud."

Purple only stared Kamina in the eyes, his eyes were full of life, contrast to hers which were dull and losing life.

"I'm proud that you followed my advice, you stuck to a path that you chose and didn't look back, proud, just proud."

A minute passed as the sword was still aimed at his heart he spoke once again, "Most importantly, I'm proud of you Nepgear."

She let out a gasp. He was proud of her. Is he seeing her correctly. She is now what one would call a monster why would-

He forced her hand, literately, as he grabbed her hand and forced the sword into him, she quickly pulled out, but it was too late.

With one last smile he muttered, "Goodnight... Nepgear." He collapsed, his body remained still. It was obvious what he was now, dead.

She clenched her fist, it wasn't out of anger, but just pure sadness. She let her tears flow down her cheek as she dropped the cursed sword and then dropped to her knees.

"Goodnight..."

"Kamina."

…...

"What is this?"

"This is one of the many possible universes. This Kamina has a ninety-nine point nine nine percent of getting this ending, In all the universes with him, Nepgear chooses poorly.

"But what of the most recent one."

"Yes, the last test. He seems more... eccentric, than the others, but judging from all the others, he will surely fail."

…...

"ACHOOOO!" Kamina suddenly bursts.

"Bless you." Nepgear blesses him.

"There is only one of the mighty Kamina." Kamina said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Pipe down, we're here."

The group of four were currently in some sort of grassy plains. Some weird, blue ball, things with weird faces were all over.

Kamina voices his opinion, "What the hell are these things?"

IF was the information giver, "These things, are called Dogoo(s). A pretty common monster."

Kamina got a closer look at one of the Dogoo, not extremely close, but close enough, "They kind of look cute."

"Don't let their looks fool you, many people have lost their lives to these creatures."

"Whoa, then, never mind."

IF stopped feeding information and turned towards Nepgear, "Alright Gear, you are gonna practice fighting these Dogoos. It's been three years, so you must've been getting rusty. Don't worry about getting hurt, Compa will heal you."

"My nurse in training skills should patch you right up." Compa beamed.

"O-okay, I think I can try."

She slowly unsheathe Kamina's sword, but as soon as the blade fully came out she struggled to maintain balance, due to the weight and size of it.

"Goodness, this is heavy!"

She fumbled around a bit, before getting to at least a comfortable position, where she can at least hold it still.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she tried to get used to the weight, "I think I can do this now."

Gripping the hilt, she took a step forward, before she was back to fumbling around. She ended up dropping the sword as she couldn't get the right balance to wield it.

"It's too heavy."

She sat down on the grass, to try to cool off her muscles.

IF was about to talk, but stopped as she saw Kamina walk up to Nepgear, and pick up his sword with his right hand.

Nepgear looked up, "You make it look easy to wield."

"Don't just give up." Kamina stated.

He proceeded to lift her up using his free hand. Grabbing one her hands she was quickly brought back to her feet in a quick fluid motion.

"Huh?"

Extending his hand that held his sword he continued, "The moment you give up, it's all over. If you fail the first time, just try it again until you get it right."

She stared into the small metal reflection of herself in the sword, she could try again, but she'll just fail again, who knows how many times she will fail.

"I don't think I-" Nepgear started.

"Don't think, ACT!" Kamina forced the sword's hilt into her hands.

"Whoa!" Nepgear, began to struggle again, but strangely due to the small boost of courage, she got balanced in no time. She took a step forward with more courage, she didn't wobble around this time.

Taking a deep breath she swung at the empty air

IF smiled at the scene before her.

Compa couldn't help, but comment, "Mr. Kamina is nice isn't he Iffy."

IF turned her gaze towards Kamina. His cape drifted in the wind, his glasses reflecting the sunlight as he smiled, "Yeah, he is."

IF honestly didn't have a great first impression of him, just some random guy who started off spouting nonsense, but after seeing him cheer up Nepgear twice, she was starting to get a clearer image of who he was as a person. But...

Kamina turned to his right and saw a nearby Dogoo. Without a second thought he ran after it, jumping in the air.

He extended his leg towards it, "Eat this canon fodder!"

He did end up kicking the Dogoo, but he just bounced off. He was sent flying backwards, "Daahhh."

And now IF's image was shattered at the display one would call stupidity. She sighed as she saw Nepgear run up to him asking if he was okay. "I think we should add stupid to the list too."

…...

After hours of training, Nepgear was used to battling, but only a bit, as the Dogoos weren't worthy enough opponents to cause a struggle. Kamina also got adjusted to fighting these Dogoos with his fists. He seems to yell a lot of insults at his enemies, to everyone's observation.

"Come back here, please?!" Nepgear yelled at a retreating Dogoo. She chased after the blue blob, everyone else followed.

After Nepgear cornered the Dogoo, it howled and more Dogoos appeared.

"Um..." Nepgear backed away a bit.

"Alright more for us!" Kamina was ready to charge in.

Something unexpected happen, the Dogoos got into a circle, Kamina knew what they were gonna do, "Oh snap, they're gonna do THAT!"

"That?" The three females simultaneously question.

"Isn't it obvious? They're gonna combine!"

"Their gonna combine!?"

"They can combine!?"

"Oh crap! We got to stop them!"

They were too late to react as the Dogoos, did combine, into a giant version of the Dogoos.

"So that's where giant Dogoos come from." IF absentmindedly says.

IF shook her head trying to regain focus, "Quickly, Compa, we got to help them take this thing down."

"Yessy."

IF pulled out her weapons of choice, one would identify them as Qatars, they looked like small blades of some sort, it is connected to a grip that connects to the users knuckles. Compa pulled out a giant syringe.

Compa and IF ran right next to Kamina and Nepgear, who were getting ready to battle.

"Gear, you think you can go HDD.?"

"I-I'll try!"

Nepgear holds her hand up, she starts to shake a bit,but nothing happened. She tried a few more attempts at it, but just no.

"Ummmm... I can't."

Kamina wasn't listening to the conversation as he threw a punch at the mighty beast. He didn't even push it back, his punch connected, but went right into it.

"Dammit, no time now!" IF was more than peeved at Kamina's recklessness.

Kamina was trying his hardest just get his arm out of the Giant Dogoo. He positioned his legs on the Dogoo, while tugging at his arm with his free one. After a few seconds of struggling, he finally got his arm out, but flew back, due to his legs position, and his arm delaying propulsion. He ended up back facing down on the grass.

IF ran up to the Dogoo and slashed using her Qatars. Compa held up in the back, firing her syringe filled with compressed liquid. Nepgear went up to it and slashed as well, using the over sized sword.

No noticeable damage was placed on the giant, as it slowly hopped forward.

"Our attacks didn't work?!" Nepgear gasped.

"I'm going to be honest, this is my first time facing a Giant Dogoo." IF admitted.

"What do we do, Iffy, Ge-Ge?"

"I think I have an idea, Compa keep firing liquid, Gear you-" IF started to make a plan.

"JUST TAKE SOME DAMAGE PUNCH!"

Kamina was up on his feet, his fist in the motion of going upward. He fist connected with the Dogoo as a small indent was seen. When nothing happened for a couple of seconds, one would assume the attack failed. A second later the Giant Dogoo was launched out of the stratosphere.

"Dogooooooooooo-"

"That's what you get for being so absorbent! Or something like that!"

Only stares were given, when he returned to the girls. "So, what's next!?"

It IF took all of her willpower not to ask, what the hell happened? "I think, our mission here is done, we just needed to clear the field of Dogoos."

One look around the grassy plains basically told yes all of the Dogoo were gone.

"That was so cool." Nepgear idly commented.

…...

"That has never happened before."

"Remember all Universes are different."

"Yes, I know."

"Have you noticed, when males are usually helping out, they end up having a harem?"

"Or they're male CPUs"

"Or both."

"Only a select few haven't been one of those."

"Come now, we don't want to waste the reader's time, watching us point out a lot of universes."

"Yes the one behind the screen, or in front of it."

"I believe this is what you call, filling up screen time."

"Yes, I believe so too."

"Don't worry reader, we won't have much of a significance to the story."

"We're merely observers of the many universes."

"We'll only a section of it, we're only observers of this Hyperdimension."

"Is that the Dogoo, that one Kamina punched?"

…...

 **Some reason this took way longer than it should have, a rule I usually see is make the first few chapters short and sweet and gradually increase it by time. Don't worry the Cosmic beings really don't have much significance to the story, really I'm serious, do you not trust me, I'm serious.**

 **Probably just have them comment on some places, out of nowhere. Like referencing whole other fanfictions, for no reason, like they just did.**

 **Enough of my rambling, just go.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Perfect timing, you four. I was able to locate the Planeptune Mascot." Histoire told the group of four.

Kamina could only look on in confusion.

"Wow, really?!" Compa cheered.

"The what again?" Kamina couldn't stop himself.

"The Planeptune Mascot. You know one of the other reasons why we were training Gear, was to mostly kill time." IF reminded him.

Kamina faked a nod. He still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Back at hand." Histoire resumes, "You will find it in the area known as Virtua forest. The Mascot must be hibernating there."

"Well what hell else are we waiting for, let's go!" Kamina still pretended to know what they were talking about.

Before Kamina could run out the door however Compa spoke up, "Ge-Ge? Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No. I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

Kamina looked at Nepgear, who looked at him as well. The stare would be broken after a few seconds, as Kamina had nothing to say at the moment. He walked out the door.

It took Nepgear a few seconds to realized what's happening, "Goodness! Wait for us!"

…...

"So this is Virtua forest." He looked around at the swampland, like area. A few monsters scattered around here and there.

He looked to his sides to see IF wielding her Qatars, Compa holding her syringe, and Nepgear holding his badass sword. Him? Well like last time, he'll resort to his fists.

"This should be a quick one." He comments.

"I guess so. This is similar to a fetch quest, so nothing of a hassle." IF agreed to the comment.

"Hopefully the Mascot is not hard to find." Compa looks around on her toes.

Kamina took a look at the fodder approaching them, "Looks like the cannon fodder are ready to get their asses whooped!" He immediately charged the cannon fodder.

…...

It's been about thirty minutes since they've gotten in the forest, or swamp if one took a quick look around. They've fought a couple of 'cannon fodder' groups. Nepgear was growing more confident as she was starting to spout lines of victory.

"That looks like the last of them." IF observes their surroundings.

"How're you holding up Ge-Ge."

"Better than ever."

"That's good."

"Ha! These cannon fodder, were no match for us!"

IF glanced around, "Is that it over there. I see something!" She was pointing in the direction of a glowing source.

"Me, too!" Compa exclaimed, "Wait! Someone's already over there?"

"It looks like..." Nepgear paused as she saw what said person was doing. She quickly adopted a gaze of worry, "What the goodness?! Please stop!"

They quickly ran over to the person doing something. The person was a strange woman. Pale blue skin, a mouse like jacket, baggy pants, black boots, green hair, red eyes, and some sort of exposed bra, with a broken red and yellow heart.

The woman grew an expression of annoyance, "Who the hell are you four?! Stay out of my way kids!"

Kamina got ready to say his speech.

"Likewise to you Missy! What are you doing with the Mascot?!" Compa questioned the assaulter.

"Oh just giving it a good old breaking. What the hell else am I doing! The orders are from ASIC, they're a nuisance."

"You're a member of ASIC?!" IF expressed.

The pale woman smirked, "Not like I got any reason to explain my self to you, but alright listen up!"

IF, Compa, and Nepgear felt a wave a familiarity for a second. Kamina however smiled like a madman.

"I'm a proud and mighty member of ASIC's front-line infantry. Don't you forget it."

"Front-line infantry? Wouldn't that make you just an expendable underling?"

"Definitely an underling."

"Miss underling is definitely an underling."

"What?! Where do you get off calling me an underling, huh?!"

Kamina continued to smile like a madman, "I like your style!"

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" She raised a brow.

"They way you fearlessly call out your group. Claiming it to be badass?"

"Well of course it's badass!" 'Underling' smirked.

Kamina smirked as he folded his arms, "Well I got news for ya short stuff! There can only be one badass group!" He pointed towards the sky, "Kicking reason and logic to the curb and doing the impossible! That's the way team Gurren Rolls!"

"Gurren?" All the girls asked.

He stopped pointing at the sky to point at the 'Underling', "Quit your faker group and join a real badass one! You wouldn't be known as 'Underling', but once you join us! Evildoers will fear your name!"

'Underling' clenched her fist in anger at this man, who just called her 'Underling' and insulted ASIC, "Who the hell do you think you are, calling ASIC a faker group?!"

"She hit the button." IF commented.

"Definitely, hit it." Nepgear joins in.

"The hell are you broads talking about?!" She didn't look away from Kamina as he once again pointed towards the sky, but this time full of more vigor, "The hell are you-"

"The legend of team Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about their badass leader, a man of indomitable masculinity and fighting spirit, they're talking about ME! The mighty KAMINA!" A light shone down upon him, emphasizing his point.

"You don't look so mighty to me!" 'Underling' insulted.

Kamina grunted in annoyance, "Well then, you're just cannon fodder!"

"You want to go Tattoo!"

"Now, you're speaking my language!"

Kamina charged at Underling, hoping to catch her off guard, but she swung her pole at him, immediately slamming him downward.

"Kamina!" Nepgear yelled.

The girls got their weapons ready. It would be inevitable as she would deflect each and every one of their attacks.

Nepgear was knocked down in front of Underling, "So much for being a badass crew. Now to kill you all one by one. Starting with..." She looked left to right, but looked dead ahead at Nepgear who let out a small 'eep'.

"You."

"I really didn't do anything so-"

"Can it brat!" Underling lifted her pole to strike at Nepgear.

Kamina got back up on his feet after being knocked out for a couple of seconds.

"Watch out!" He heard IF scream, he looked to his left, to see IF taking the brunt of an attack meant for Nepgear.

"IF?!" He saw Nepgear scream.

Kamina immediately got up and ran towards them, jumping in the process, "Who the hell do you think I am kiiiiick!"

Underling turned around just in time to get a sandal hit her in the face, she was sent a couple of feet away. Kamina ran towards her to catch up.

Underling got right back up, rubbing her face, she immediately grew an angry expression, "You again?!"

"That's what you get for insulting my badassness!"

"So you're ready to get your ass kicked for round two."

"I should be saying that to you, short stuff!"

"Just who the hell do you think I am!" Kamina charged at Underling once again, learning from his mistake last time, maneuvered to the left, to deliver a satisfying punch to her cheek.

She grunted in pain, whilst rubbing her left cheek. Kamina once again took the offensive as he tried to hit her, but she kept on backing away and dodging.

"You're pretty fast." Kamina compliments, "My offer still stands."

"Like I'd join a delusional gang!"

"Says the who, doesn't think they're cannon fodder!"

Kamina kneed Underling, stopping in her tracks as she clutched her stomach in pain.

A bright light appeared next to them. They both looked towards it. The light died down, to show... Nepgear, but she was a bit different. It would appear that she was wearing, when Kamina first saw her in the graveyard, some sort of white clothing, very little of it actually as it just covered the important bits, plus what appeared to be wings on her back.

She held out a new sword, it looked blocky and white, for a lack of description.

"Kamina! I'll handle this."

Kamina smirked, "Alright, show me what you can do."

Underling took a step back, "What the! Oh crap, you're a CPU!"

"Prepare yourself, I'm not going to lose ever again!"

The fight was completely one sided as Nepgear ferociously attacked the underling. No time to dodge this time as she was brought to one knee.

"Dammit! That's so not fair! I mean transforming and stuff come on!"

"I'll spare your life if you leave now in peace."

"Oh thank you ma'am. I am so sorry ma'am" Underling's voice was dripped with sarcasm, "If you think I'd say that, pull your own head out of your ass! I got a job to do." Underling once again walks towards the glowing spot.

"No wait!" Nepgear hopelessly cried out.

"Why would I listen to you?" Underling swings and breaks, whatever was glowing.

"The Mascot!" Compa shrieked.

Underling proceeded to laugh, "Serves you right! Up next Lastation's Mascot." She proceeded to walk away from the scene as everyone else gathered around the broken Mascot.

"The Mascot..." Nepgear's voice was disheartened.

"Worry not CPU candidate!" A faint glow could be seen from the broken body.

"A voice, but who-"

"I am this nation's Mascot. How unexpected to have my body destroyed while I was sleeping."

"Are you okay? I mean your body just got smashed to pieces."

"Okay, is not quite right. Fortunately, I was able to separate my power from my body. I will grant what power I have left to you."

The faint glow grew a blinding white, as Nepgear could feel it moving inside her.

"Goodness. This is the power of a nation's Mascot then."

"CPU Candidate. I have no way of knowing what has transpired during my long slumber, but I have faith that you will use my power for a just cause."

IF smiled, "And just like that the Mascot vanished completely. Man, that was a close call."

"Yes, but we managed. Thanks to you, IF.

"It was a little embarrassing, though."

"Thank you Kamina for distracting her."

"I was distracting her?" Kamina asked, but he shook his head, "Never mind."

Compa however, "No fair. Iffy got to act all brave and lovey dovey with Ge-Ge."

"Okay what happened while I was 'distracting' the cannon fodder."

IF blushed, "You don't need to know."

"Now I want to know tell me!"

"Not-nothing happened, Idiot! I know let's hurry and report back to Histoire!" IF quickly ran out of there as fast as she could.

"Get back here!" Kamina yelled.

"Kamina." Nepgear called out to him.

He turned around to see Nepgear giving his sword back to him, "I don't need this anymore, so you can have it back."

Kamina was reunited with his sword as he lifted comfortably with one hand and rested it on his shoulders.

"I'm still amazed that you can carry it with one hand." Compa commented.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you see. It's supposed to be wielded with two hands as it's very large. It's a two handed sword." Nepgear answers.

"Wait, I'm supposed to wield it with two hands?!"

"You didn't know?"

"I always thought all swords were supposed to be wielded with one hand!"

"Eh screw it. Not affecting my badassness in any way."

Nepgear and Compa could feel beads of sweat coming down their heads as Kamina just completely disregarded reality, just to hold a two handed sword, one handed.

"By the way." Compa said, "Team Gurren?"

"Our team name!"

"Really?!" Nepgear asked.

"You all have a lot to learn, when walking down the path of badass!"

The two remaining girls sighed, 'How does he function?' They both thought.

…...

 **There we go. Another Short chapter (A.K.A Lazy first few chapters) Before I get serious and wright to about 4,000 words.**

 **Not much progress. I am focusing on my main crossover, so expect infrequent updates until I'm done with that.**


End file.
